Save the Forest
by Haruo13 Takahashi
Summary: Bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi apa yang berada di dalamnya, bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi sesuatu yang telah ditinggalkan. Cobalah untuk peduli pada apa yang selalu berada disekitarmu. Ketika bayangan tercipta karena cahaya, ia akan membuat hal yang menakutkan dibandingkan malam hari.


**Save The Forest**

Summary :Bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi apa yang berada di dalamnya, bisakah kau melihat lebih jauh lagi sesuatu yang telah ditinggalkan.Cobalah untuk peduli pada apa yang selalu berada disekitarmu. Ketika bayangan tercipta karena cahaya, ia akan membuat hal yang menakutkan dibandingkan malam hari.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship and Romance

Rated : T

Chapter 1 : Apakah kamu menyukainya?

.

.

.

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite_

_Yureru omoi take wo dakishimeta_

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah bersandar pada badan pohon besar yang menopang berat badannya, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang terasa sedang berbisik padanya. Hutan ini, entah mengapa dapat membuat semua perasaan pemuda itu terasa lebih baik disaat dirinya tengah resah. Ya, ia begitu merasa sangat nyaman berada di hutan ini sampai-sampaiia selalu tak menyadari sepasang mata yang selalu menatapnya dibalik bayangan dalam hutan.

.

.

.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, pemuda dengan rambut raven itu berusaha menghirup sedikit kedamaian. Di penyebrangan pejalan kaki, tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang menunggu agar lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna. Kembali, ia membuka matanya dengan cepat berusaha melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Seorang pria tua dengan garis keriput yang mengendorkan kulit wajahnya tengah bercakap dengan seseorang yang berpakaian rapi dengan jas membalut tubuhnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan setelan pria tua itu. Sepertiya mereka adalah rekan kerja, walaupun begitu entah mengapa percakapan ringan itumembuat Sasuke merasa sedikit terganggu. Menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke mulai menatap langit yang ada di atasnya tanpa ekspresi. Gumpalan awan itu selalu berubah-ubah, dan ia sangat menyukai awan di pagi hari. Mereka tidak menggumpal seperti di siang atau di sore hari dan tersembunyi di malam hari. Baginya langit di pagi hari sama seperti serat-serat gulali halus yang akan digulung menumpuk ke atas. Semua terasa sama untuknya,hari-hari yang berlalu setiap hari hampir tak jauh berbeda dengan hari kemarin.

"Ohayou, Sasukee!"

Sesaat saat Sasuke mulai menyebrangi jalan, Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti karena sebuah lengan kekar tengah merangkul bahunya akrab.

"Hn…" Sahutnya seadanya sambil kembali menyebrangi jalan.

"Kau itu… bisakah kau berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan seperti itu?!"

Menghela nafasnya, Sasuke menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menggerutu disampingnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku malas berbicara." Tegasnya lalu meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

Selalu berakhir seperti ini, Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah lalu kembali mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Hei Teme, kau mau ke hutan di belakang sekolah lagi?"

Menaikkan alisnya, seharusnya Naruto tahu sendiri jawabannya mengapa ia bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau sepertinya tenang-tenang saja, apa kau tidak tahu berita baru-baru ini mengenai hutan itu?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak yakin, apa benar Sasuke tak mengetahui jika hutan itu akan segera diratakan sebagai tempat berdirinya bangunan baru.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu, akan ada bangunan baru yang akan di bangun dan itu…" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha membaca ekspresi Sasuke. Mimik wajahnya masih datar, mungkin memang Sasuke belum mengetahuinya.

"Kau ini, hutan itu akan digantikan oleh bangunan baru. Aku sarankan kau jangan ke hutan itu lagi, mereka mungkin akan mulai menebang pohon-pohon itu."

Sasuke mematung, mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari teman bersurai pirangnya itu. Apa ini salah satu bentuk lelucon untuknya?

Melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam, sepertinya ia sedikit syok. Ia tahu betul seberapa lama sahabatnya itu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam hutan. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto sedikit prihatin pada sahabat satunya ini.

"Kau tahukan lahan disini yang masih luas hanyalah hutan itu, mereka bilang hutan itu tidak terurus dan sudah jarang dikunjungi , kau tahu sendirikan…"

Gurat wajah Sasuke mengeras, ia tak habis pikir apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang. Sementara Naruto yang melihat perubahan mimik Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Aku akan memastikannya.."

"Apa? Hei tunggu…." Naruto yang melihat Sasuke meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru langsung berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak lagi dapat mempertahankan mimik wajahnya yang biasa datar tanpa ekspresi. Sebagian dirinya membawa ia semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, rasa takut kini mulai menyeretnya perlahan-lahan.

'Kenapa… kenapa?!' Sasuke menjerit dalam hati dan terus memacu langkahnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang tetap membisu mengejar langkah Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke khawatir, selama ia berteman dengannya ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Biasanya sahabatnya itu benar-benar kalem dan tak mudah tersulut emosi. Tapi kali ini, ia seakan melihat sisi lain dari sahabatnya itu .

"Sasuke!" Naruto mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hosh.. hosh... jangan .. berlari tiba-tiba seperti itu, kau membuatku harus berlari. Dasar." Naruto berdecak, kemudian meneliti gerak-gerik pemuda raven yang kini menjongkokkan tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun berniat menengoknya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berlari, dobe."

Kedutan samar tercetak jelas di keningnya, sifat menyebalkan sahabatnya itu kembali muncul.

"Ya, siapa yang tak akan mengejarmu jika kau tiba-tiba lari begitu saja, teme.. kau it-"

"Mereka sudah kemari…" Potong Sasuke, sebuah bunga kecil nampak tergeletak tercabut dengan akar-akarnya dari dalam ke dalam kedua tangannya, Sasuke menatap bunga yang telah layu itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ha.. aku pikir mereka akan kemari besok, dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengintip dari celah bahu Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu dengan tiba-tiba berjongkok.

"Oh.. itu…"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak sabar meratakan hutan ini." Sahut Sasuke, tahu akan pemikiran sahabat pirangnya itu.

Naruto tertegun, menatap punggung sahabatnya dengan sendu. Ia tak lagi dapat berkata-kata karena mungkin Sasuke membutuhkan ketenangan saat ini. Hutan ini, entah mengapa menjadi rumah ke dua bagi sahabatnya ini. Setiap sahabatnya itu mempunyai masalah ia tahu kemana sahabatnya itu akan pergi, setiap sahabatnya itu kesal atau mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran ia tahu kemana ia harus mencari pemuda raven di hadapannya ini. Jika hutan ini benar-benar tak ada, dimana ia akan menemukan Sasuke lagi jika mereka terlibat pertengkaran.

.

.

.

Setelah menanam kembali bunga yang layu itu, banyak hal kini berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Naruto sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan setumpuk pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia jawab sendiri.

Memejamkan mata, menikmati angin yang kini membelainya penuh kasih. Selalu ada rasa hangat yang selalu pemuda raven itu rasakan dalam hutan ini, dibandingkan rumahnya yang selalu tampak tak berpenghuni. Selalu ada batang pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat bersandarnya, saat rumahnya tak lagi nyaman ia tinggali. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebut tempat tinggalnya sendiri dengan sebutan rumah jika ia bahkan tak menemukan anggota keluarganya ada disana. Ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk bekerja, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau bertahan lebih lama lagi…" Harap Sasuke.

` Langit sudah mulai berubah warna, tapi rasanya Sasuke masih ingin berada lebih lama lagi di hutan ini. Ia tak akan tahu, mungkin saja ini kali terakhirnya ia berada di hutan ini.

Sreeek

Kedua matanya terbuka, memandang awas sekeliling. Sejak sahabat pirangnya dan ia kemari, Sasuke sudah merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

'Apa mereka orang-orang dari bagian penggusuran itu.' Pikir Sasuke, tapi pemikiran itu langsung tertepis sudah saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok misterius beryukata tengah menatapnya di balik pohon besar.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke berdiri, mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut.

Perlahan sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya, wajahnya tertutup sempurna dibalik topeng rubah dengan goresan merah memanjang di masing-masing pipinya. Tubuhnya dibalut Yukata yang tadi terlihat samar karena minimnya cahaya, kuning hampir mendekati putih. Rambutnya berwarna pirang terurai hingga menyentuh tanah Sasuke hampir tak mengedipkan matanya melihat sosok tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, sosok itu mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

Tap tap tap

Sosok wanita berambut panjang itu semakin mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka menipis. Sasuke menahan nafasnya, sementara sosok itu memandangnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tak lama sosok wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya, menatap Sasuke dibalik topengnya.

"Apa maksudmu…"

"Apa kau menyukai hutan ini?" Sosok itu kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya dan kemudian melewati tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke terperanggah dan mengikuti gerak-gerak wanita misterius yang kini tengah berjongkok dan menangkup bunga layu yangsudah ditanamnya kembali ke dalam tanah karena tercabut.

Perlahan sinar berwarna kehijauan keluar dari kedua telapak tangan wanita misterius itu dan menyinari bunga yang sudah benar-benar layu tesebut.

Kelopaknya mulai terbuka dengan lebar, batangnya yang bahkan tak dapat menopangnya kembali berdiri dengan tegak. Setelahnya cahaya hijau yang tadi menangkup bunga itu terpecah menjadi titik-titik cahaya sebesar kunang-kunang, mereka melayang dengan ringan di udara dan menguap seperti tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menanamnya kembali, kau menyelamatkannya…" Ujar wanita itu, masih memunggungi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan padangan tak percaya.

"Apa kau.. siluman di hutan ini?" Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya, melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita itu tadi membuat Sasuke sepenuhnya yakin jika ia tak benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kau bisa meyebutnya seperti itu. " Sosok itu mulai berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Keheningan mulai merayapi keduanya, tak ada satu pun yang membuka suaranya. Ranting-ranting tergelak karena angin dengan tiba-tiba mendorongnya, seketika Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya akan sosok yang ia yakini siluman itu.

"Sebentar lagi malam, sebaiknya kau pulang…" Sasuke tersentak, wanita itu kini mulai melangkah memasuki kegelapan hutan.

Tak ingin pulang dengan rasa penasaran yang terus memukulnya Sasuke pun berjalan mengikuti langkah wanita itu dari belakang.

"Kau tahu hutan ini akan segera digusur?" Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ya…"

"Dulunya hutan ini begitu luas.. dan aku bisa menyesatkan manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini dengan mudah." Sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa itu yang sedang kau lakukan padaku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke cemas, kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi bukan.

"Mungkin, karenanya jangan mengikutiku lagi… aku membenci manusia. Bau mereka sungguh tak enak."

Sesaat Sasuke tersentak, mendengar nada benci yang keluar dari mulut sosok tersebut. Sepertinya siluman itu benar-benar tidak menyukai manusia, sekarang ia digeluti kecemasan. Entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, walau pun begitu ia merasa tak ingin meninggalkan sosok tersebut.

"Para manusia itu menggusur hutan ini sedekit demi sedikit, dahulu aku hanya diam dan melihat semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tapi sekarang, jangan harap aku akan membiarkannya." Tubuh siluman itu bergetar, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat seakan-akan kekesalannya itu menumpuk disana.

"Aku akan mengutuk mereka. Setiap manusia yang memasuki hutan ini akan mati! Aku akan membunuh mereka semua yang berani menyentuh hutan ini!"

Kembali rasa takut mulai menyergap Sasuke, teriakan ancaman itu mengabur dengan kegelapan yang kini sudah menyelimuti hutan sepenuhnya. Langit sudah benar-benar tak memihaknya kini, membiarkannya dengan siluman itu dalam kegelapan malam.

"K.. Kau, apakah kau Kitsune?" Tanya Sasuke terbata, matanya masih menatap lekat tubuh siluman itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia sangat yakin jika sosok di hadapannya itu adalah kitsune.

"Kau pintar juga, manusia…"

Meneguk ludahnya, Sasuke tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan bertemu sosok kitsune bahkan dalam khayalannya sekali pun.

.

.

.

TBC

Fiuuuh~ akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga walau sedikit pendek ditengah kondisi tubuh yang juga kurang sehat :D hehehe

Baiklah sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya minna-san, jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
